Currently, although there are many types of tube containers and packages in use in laboratories or published in literature, there is still a need in the art for a tube container which allows one-hand operation for opening or closing screw cap microtubes and cryogenic vials, can be suspended in an ice bath as well as stood upright on a laboratory bench, is convenient for outdoor field use in sample collection, and that provides an efficiently organized, stabilized, and stackable arrangement for tube storage and transportation.